In a conventional content distributing system to distribute content from a server to a renderer (playback apparatus) via a network, when a user operates content played back by the renderer by using a controller (control apparatus), the user needs to find an appropriate command key among a plurality of command keys on an operation panel of the controller and operate the command key after precisely understanding the category of the content and commands operable to the content.
There is suggested a system to allow a controller to display only command keys related to a disc in accordance with the type of the disc loaded into a multi-disc player, in order to improve the operability of the controller provided with a plurality of command keys (e.g., Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-31075